muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetVJ
Foreign appearances *Hi G: I'm glad you're doing the foreign TV category... That's a really good idea. -- Toughpigs 00:28, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Fraggle vids *Hey G: Excellent, the Fraggle video info is good. I'm sorry, but I have one more nitpick -- when you make headings, don't put in the bold and italics. Just do the regular heading; that's standard for all the pages. Talk to you soon! -- Toughpigs 04:50, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I saw you fixing the headings, and I wasn't clear about the format. You do a heading just with two equals signs around the words, like this: My heading . Simple as that. -- Toughpigs 04:57, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I'm up on my formatting. I think two equals signs makes it look a little too big. Three makes it just about the right size.--MuppetVJ 05:00, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I just want to keep things consistent, y'know? -- Toughpigs 00:28, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Joyeux Noel *Merry Christmas, by the way! I have a present going in the mail for you... -- Toughpigs 02:14, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) Amazon links *Hey babe: I saw that you added Amazon links to the Fraggle episodes. Unfortunately, that's not something we should have on the wiki, and we'll have to take those out. It's okay to have a thing that says "This episode was released on video in 1990; it's available now on the Season 1 box set..." with links to pages about those videos and DVD's. But we shouldn't have shopping links on the wiki. If we allow innocent, helpful Amazon links like yours, then it would be tempting for people to put up sponsored Amazon links, or to spam pages with advertising links. If people read about the DVD set here, then they can go to Amazon to find it themselves. We're still figuring out all this stuff as we go along... -- Toughpigs 01:52, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *OK, how about this ... ---- '' Video/DVD releases: '' HBO Video, 1986 Jim Henson Video, 1993 HIT!, 2004 HIT!, 2005 ---- :That way seems fair to me. --MuppetVJ 02:01, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Yeah, you can do more than that, too. I'm gonna make up some titles, but you could do this: Video/DVD releases: Beginnings/30Minute Work Week (HBO Video, 1986) Whatever the first HIT disc was called (HIT!, 2004) Fraggle Rock: Season One box set (HIT!, 2005) :Listing and talking about the products is fine; that's what we do all the time. The only thing to avoid is a direct Amazon link. -- Toughpigs 02:09, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sesame summaries *Hey, that's a good idea, posting the Sesame Workshop episode summaries. Now all that stuff will be searchable, so if somebody wants to look for a particular episode, they can type words into the search box and find it. Yay! You're really whipping the Sesame stuff into shape. -- Toughpigs 17:46, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) *By the way, putting up spoiler alerts on Sesame episodes... SO cute. You're adorable. -- Toughpigs 18:17, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*Thanks. The synopses were actually released by Sesame Workshop. Tony (MuppetDude) posted them at MC back in April, so I'm only doing what he would have done. I wish he (or someone) could help me out more with that section. I don't even like Season 36 that much. But hey, it's 10x better than Season 34.--MuppetVJ 03:52, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*If you know Tony, maybe you could ask him if he wants to help out. Some people may be waiting for someone to invite them in. -- Toughpigs 04:15, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::*I did. He doesn't have a computer at home. He's already made a few contributions though.--MuppetVJ 04:21, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::*Oh, cool. Does he have a username yet? -- Toughpigs 04:32, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::*No, he doesn't. I think he should.--MuppetVJ 17:24, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) You're a rock star *Hey G: I saw that you caught a vandal today! That's cool, he's only our third vandal, and he's clearly the stupidest one. How dumb do you have to be to vandalize the main page? Everybody looks at it, it gets caught right away! Anyway, it's cool that you spotted that and fixed it. Thanks for taking care of it! -- Toughpigs 00:40, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :*No, Neil Innes is a rock star. This is just good timing. Much obliged, though.--MuppetVJ 07:57, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sesame Street episodes *Hey baby! I was hoping that once you got started, you'd get going on all those Sesame Street episodes. You're doing a lot of work on those! It's gonna be awesome when they're all up and linked to things. Yay! I hope you're feeling good today. -- Toughpigs 20:12, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Hey babe: I saw your note about nobody messing up the Sesame episode... Has someone been messing with them? -- Toughpigs 03:04, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *No, no one's been messing with it - I just worked a REALLY long time re-formatting the rundown. Thank goodness I typed it beforehand.--MuppetVJ 03:06, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Julie Andrews *Thanks for posting the info on the Julie Andrews specials, and the great pictures! You don't need to create a separate category for that, it can all go on the Julie Andrews page. I moved it over for you. -- Toughpigs 23:57, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! *Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's great to see you jumping in and adding to pages. If you have any questions, please let me know! -- Toughpigs 07:00, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Thanks for the welcome. It's kind of a guilty pleasure at this point. -- MuppetVJ 17:40, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I know what you mean... I'm spending way too much time on this. People in my life are already complaining. Can you tell me your name? (Or at least a first name and initial?) I'd like to add you to the Community portal page. -- Toughpigs 20:01, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC)